


of manga and first kisses

by ryunosukes



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: A lot of blushing, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, because they're both awkward nerds, no beta we die like men, very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryunosukes/pseuds/ryunosukes
Summary: While spending time with her favorite otaku, Luna reads manga and asks an important question.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	of manga and first kisses

It was a peaceful afternoon in The House of Lamentation, and Luna was spending some quality time with her favorite shut-in demon. Levi was engrossed in a video game on his computer, hyper-focused on where his character was aiming while the enemy team attempted to storm into his base. Meanwhile, the dark-haired girl was lounging in the claw-footed tub he used as his bed, one arm behind her head as the other held open the manga she was reading. 

The manga was a series that Levi had recently picked up and binged, insisting that Luna read it too so that they could spend hours dissecting the plot and the characters. She was currently reading the last volume and things were coming to a perfect conclusion, much to her delight. After a tear-filled confession where the heroine admits to being in love with her companion since childhood, the love interest pulled her into his arms, whispering his sweet confession back to her. On the last page, the couple shared their first kiss, signaling the start of a beautiful relationship. With a faint blush, Luna inwardly cheered for the newfound couple and held the manga to her chest. 

She had always been a sucker for romance, living vicariously through fictional couples ‘cause Diavolo knew her own love life was non-existent, even before she came to Devildom. As an introvert and a bit of a shut-in herself, dating was, for the lack of a better term, a joke; she did go on a handful of blind dates set up by friends, but none of them ever progressed further. Dating, meeting people, socializing- it was all too exhausting for an introvert like Luna. Rather than continuing her futile attempts at finding a significant other, she’d rather just stay at home, cuddled under her sheets while consuming an abundance of shoujo manga and playing otome games. 

Setting the manga aside, Luna brought a hand to her face and ran a finger across her lips. Replaying the couple’s first kiss in her mind, she began wondering how it felt to feel another person’s lips against hers. Her eyes slid over to peer at the otaku demon next to her, the aforementioned too busy with his kill streak to notice her gaze. Turning on her side, she rested her cheek against the side of the tub and bit her lip. She caught herself speculating what it would feel like to have Levi’s lips on hers and her face flushed scarlet. 

Despite her best efforts to smother that intrusive thought and shut her big mouth, she called out to the demon to get his attention. “Hey, Levi.” When all he did was grunt, eyes still focused on his computer screen, the dark haired woman pouted, reaching out to swat at his arm. “Hey nerd, I’m talking to you!” 

Furrowing his brow in concentration, Levi grunted out, “What do you want, normie? I’m on a 25 person kill streak and I swear if you make me die I’ll-” 

“Have you ever kissed anyone before?” 

Levi sputtered, slamming a knee into the top of his desk as he whipped around to stare at Luna’s flushed face before she ducked behind the side of the tub. “H-huh? I-Yes, of course I’ve k-k-kissed someone before!” He croaked, hoping she didn’t hear the way his voice cracked in the middle. “Why are you asking such a weird question?”

“It’s not a weird question!” She mumbled, puffing her cheeks out indignantly. She tried to ignore the way her stomach twisted at the thought of Levi kissing someone else. Of course he has, she thought bitterly, he’s like, thousands of years old...and ridiculously cute. She shimmied down so just her eyes were visible over the side of the tub. “What...what does it feel like?”

“What? I can’t understand you when you’re mumbling.” 

Clutching the comforter to her chest, she cleared her throat and asked a little louder,"What does kissing someone feel like? ” At Levi's bewildered expression, Luna flinched, turning to face the opposite direction. Pouting, she burrowed deeper into the tub, hoping that his comforter would either swallow her alive or choke her to death. Or both. “Forget I asked! Go back to your game.” 

After such a question, Levi couldn’t care less about his game, instead wanting to focus on the way the pink that dusted Luna’s cheeks made her eyes look like sparkling emeralds. Taking off his headset, he rolled his desk chair over to the side of the tub, resting his forearms against that cool porcelain. Clearing his throat, Levi asked the girl, "Have you never k-kissed someone before, Luna?” 

The mound of blankets wiggled as Luna muttered, “Obviously not, stupid, or else I wouldn’t be asking that question.” 

“Oi, who are you calling stupid, stupid?!” Levi growled, reaching over to tug at the comforter, but to no avail. The girl was stronger than her small stature suggested. Scratching the back of his flushed neck, the demon considered his next words carefully. “I don’t...really know how to describe how it feels. Nice, I guess?” Clearing his throat, he tugged nervously at the strings of his hoodie. “Do you...want me to show you?” 

The silence that stretched between them was deafening, and Levi thought he was going to have a stroke. Or a heart attack. Or an aneurysm. He felt incredibly hot, palms sweaty and face so hot he felt like he just ate an entire carton of hell noodles. Tentatively Luna peaked out from underneath the comforter, locking eyes with the demon who was much closer than she anticipated. “You want to show me?” 

“I-It’s easier than trying to explain the feeling to you!” Embarrassed, the demon turned away, rolling the chair back towards his desk. “N-never mind, I know you probably don’t want to kiss a gross otaku like me-” A hand grabbing the arm of his chair stopped him from moving, and he turned to see Luna leaning out of the tub, a determined glint in her green eyes that had Levi swallowing roughly. 

“Okay.” 

“O-okay?” The demon parroted. 

“Okay.” She took a deep breath, trying to steady her heart that threatened to beat out of her chest. She licked her lips, noting the way Levi’s eyes darted down to watch. “I want you to show me...I want you to kiss me.” She leaned forward more, nearly tipping out the side of the tub, and Levi reached out to steady her by placing his hands on her hips. 

He hoped that she couldn’t hear how loud his heart was beating against his ribs, or feel the way his palms were slick with sweat. They stared at each other, gauging the others’ reaction. Levi couldn’t help but notice the flecks of silver in Luna’s green eyes, the light dusting of freckles across her pale skin, the lovely shape of her lips-

Levi gently pressed his lips to Luna’s, a hand reaching up to cup the girl’s cheek. A small shiver ran up his spine at the softness of her lips. He felt the dark-haired woman gasp softly before she started to kiss him back, one of her small hands reaching out to grasp the front of his sweatshirt. Levi tilted his head, deepening the kiss, completely enthralled by the sweet taste of chocolate and coffee. By the time the two parted they were both breathless and blushing furiously. Luna couldn’t help the bashful grin that spread across her face as Levi rested his forehead against hers, still cupping her face with one hand while the other held her hip. 

“Was...was that what you were expecting?” Levi asked, voice rough. 

Giggling, Luna nudged her forehead against Levi’s, making said demon chuckle. “That was much better than what I was expecting.” Eyes twinkling, she tugged at the front of the demon’s sweatshirt and asked, “Could you show me again?” 

Suffice it to say the two nerds may or may not have been late to dinner, and when they did eventually make their walk of shame into the dining hall, their faces rivaled the color of Diavolo’s hair and they both sported matching bruised lips. And they owed it all to a shoujo manga and Luna’s big mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Um, howdy partner. This is my first (published) fic and I'm pretty nervous about posting it. Thank you so much for reading!! Constructive criticism is welcome if you would like to comment. I hope to post more fics soon!
> 
> Have a lovely day <3


End file.
